Toryumon Japan Events
The following are the results from all Toryumon Japan events. King of Dragon 1999 - Night One Date: January 31, 1999 Venue: Korakuen Hall - Tokyo, Japan Attendance: 2,131 The very first Toryumon Japan event. All matches, expect for the Bombero Infernal and Dr. Cerebro vs. Kendo and Super Nova match, would be featured on the first episode of Toryumon TV, which would be broadcast on February 3, 1999. King of Dragon 1999 - Night Two Date: February 3, 1999 Venue: Kobe Sambo Hall - Kobe, Hyogo, Japan Attendance: 2,100 The Keiichi Kono and Takashi Okamura vs. Masaaki Mochizuki and Yoshikazu Taru match would be featured on the first episode of Toryumon TV that was broadcast that same evening. After having been associated with the group for months, Taru officially joined Crazy MAX following his match. King of Dragon 1999 - Night Three Date: February 5, 1999 Venue: Osaka Prefectural Gym #2 - Osaka, Japan Attendance: 1,525 The IWRG Intercontinental Welterweight Championship match would be featured on the second episode of Toryumon TV that was broadcast on February 17, 1999. King of Dragon 1999 - Night Four Date: February 6, 1999 Venue: Chikusa Sports Center - Nagoya-shi, Aichi, Japan Attendance: 2,469 The NWA World Welterweight Championship decision matches would be featured on the second episode of Toryumon TV that was broadcast on February 17, 1999. King of Dragon 1999 - Night Five Date: February 7, 1999 Venue: Yokohama Bunka Gymnasium - Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan Attendance: 4,986 Shiima Nobunaga was injured during his tournament match against Sasuke The Great and had to pull out of the final match, which was previously scheduled to be a Three-Way Match. The NWA World Weightweight Championship match and all four NWA World Middleweight Championship Tournament matches would be featured on the second episode of Toryumon TV that was broadcast on February 17, 1999. Dragon Fever~Shun no Arashi~ - Night One Date: April 22, 1999 Venue: Korakuen Hall - Tokyo, Japan Attendance: 2250 Dragon Fever~Shun no Arashi~ - Night Two (Afternoon Show) Date: April 25, 1999 Venue: Club Citta Kawasaki - Kanagawa, Japan Attendance: 762 Dragon Fever~Shun no Arashi~ - Night Two (Evening Show) Date: April 25, 1999 Venue: Club Citta Kawasaki - Kanagawa, Japan Attendance: 762 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night One Date: July 4, 1999 Venue: Hakata Star Lanes - Fukuoka, Japan Attendance: 2069 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Two Date: July 6, 1999 Venue: '''ncc&Studio - Nagasaki, Japan '''Attendance: 376 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Three Date: July 7, 1999 Venue: '''Nobeoka Citizens Gym - Miyazaki, Japan '''Attendance: 1530 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Four Date: July 9, 1999 Venue: '''Kurashiki Sanyou Heights Gym - Okayama, Japan '''Attendance: 579 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Five Date: July 10, 1999 Venue: '''Asukabowl Parking Lot - Nara, Japan '''Attendance: 1290 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Six Date: July 11, 1999 Venue: '''Kobe World Kinen Hall - Kobe, Japan '''Attendance: 5100 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Seven Date: July 13, 1999 Venue: '''Ishikawa Industrial Hall #2 - Ishikawa, Japan '''Attendance: 413 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Eight Date: July 14, 1999 Venue: '''Niigata Phase - Niigata, Japan '''Attendance: 570 Nippon Shudan~Dragon Caravan’99 - Night Nine Date: July 16, 1999 Venue: '''Yokohama Bunka Gym - Yokohama, Japan '''Attendance: 5280 Premium Live Match Vol. 1 Date: August 8, 1999 Venue: Kobe Chicken George - Kobe, Hyogo, Japan Attendance: 400 Dragon Harvest Festival’99 ~Shuu no Shukaku Matsuri - Night One Date: September 14, 1999 Venue: Korakuen Hall - Tokyo, Japan Attendance: 2119 Dragon Harvest Festival’99 ~Shuu no Shukaku Matsuri - Night Two Date: September 15, 1999 Venue: Yokosuka Seaside Park - Kanagawa, Japan Attendance: 1695 Premium Live Match vol 2 Date: September 18, 1999 Venue: Kobe Chicken George - Kobe, Japan Attendance: 400 Premium Live Match vol 3 Date: October 10, 1999 Venue: Kobe Chicken George - Kobe, Japan Attendance: 400 Premium Live Match vol 4 Date: October 10, 1999 Venue: Kobe Chicken George - Kobe, Japan Attendance: 400 Final Live Match 1999 - Night One Date: November 11, 1999 Venue: '''Okayama Wholesale Center Orange Hall - Okayama, Japan '''Attendance: 1500 Final Live Match 1999 - Night Two Date: November 17, 1999 Venue: '''Nagoya Rainbow Hall #3 - Aichi, Japan '''Attendance: 1200 Premium Live Match vol 5 Date: December 18, 1999 Venue: Kobe Chicken George - Kobe, Japan Attendance: 400 Japan Tour 2000 Muy Bien - Night One Date: January 16, 2000 Venue: '''Korakuen Hall - Tokyo, Japan '''Attendance: 2,300 Japan Tour 2000 Muy Bien - Night Two Date: January 26, 2000 Venue: Takamatsu International Hotel - Takamatsu, Kagawa, Japan Attendance: 1,263 Japan Tour 2000 Muy Bien - Night Three Date: January 28, 2000 Venue: '''Umeda HEAT BEAT - Osaka, Japan '''Attendance: 728 Japan Tour 2000 Muy Bien - Night Four Date: January 30, 2000 Venue: '''Yokkaichi Australia Commemoration Hall - Kuwana, Mie, Japan '''Attendance: 1,301 Japan Tour 2000 Muy Bien - Night Five Date: Febuary 10, 2000 Venue: Item Ehime - Ehime, Japan Attendance: 1,800 Japan Tour 2000 Muy Bien - Night Six Date: January 16, 2000 Venue: Korakuen Hall - Tokyo, Japan Attendance: 830 Dragon D.N.A. Tour 2000 - Day 1 Date: March 18, 2000 Venue: Tsu Gymnasium - Kuwana, Mie, Japan Attendance: 1,318 Dragon D.N.A. Tour 2000 - Day 2 Date: March 20, 2000 Venue: Odawara Arena - Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan Attendance: 932 Dragon D.N.A. Tour 2000 - Day 3 Date: March 21, 2000 Venue: Ichonoseki PR Center - Ichinoseki, Iwate, Japan Attendance: 1,221 Dragon D.N.A. Tour 2000 - Day 4 Date: March 22, 2000 Venue: Koriyama Synthesis Gym - Koriyama, Fukushima, Japan Attendance: 822 Dragon D.N.A. Tour 2000 - Day 5 Date: March 22, 2000 Venue: Odate Citizens Gym - Odate, Akita, Japan Attendance: 512 Dragon D.N.A. Tour 2000 - Day 6 Date: March 25, 2000 Venue: Iwate Prefectural Gym - Morioka, Iwate, Japan Attendance: 1,325